


good things (come in small packages)

by plingo_kat



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fake Science, Humiliation, M/M, Microphilia, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: “You’ll be fine,” Snake said. “I’ll set you up in my quarters.”“Great,” Kaz griped. “Just what I always wanted.”





	good things (come in small packages)

**Author's Note:**

> For the kmeme [prompt:](http://mgs-kink.dreamwidth.org/757.html?thread=109813#cmt109813) _Bossuhira- Kaz gets shrunk down for reasons that don't have to make sense and he's very alarmed about it. Venom thinks palm sized Kaz is extra cute and has some fun with him. Dubcon????_
> 
> \---
> 
> (tagging it bb/kaz because at this point both venom and kaz think venom is bb)  
> /drops this and flees in shame

“Oh shit,” Kaz said faintly. He stared up – and up, and up – at Big Boss’ looming face. “What… the fuck.”

“Kaz?”

Snake’s habitual growl was like the rolling rumble of far-off thunder: not necessarily loud, but deep enough to reverb in Kaz’s chest. And it sounded almost muffled, like Snake was speaking through the window of an idling vehicle. Strange.

Kaz opened his mouth and then realized what a futile effort that would be. He raised his crutch and waved instead.

Snake leaned in closer. It was… really fucking alarming, if Kaz was honest, and he had to work not to flinch backward. Thank fuck that whatever happened to him also affected his crutch and leg prosthetic – and his clothes – or else he’d be in even more trouble than he already was.

“Here.”

Snake’s open palm was like a strangely hilly freight elevator, wide enough that if Kaz laid down and stretched his arms out they would barely touch the sides. The bumps in the anti-slip material of the gloves were as large as the heavy pond stones cheap homemakers used to decorate their gardens.

“You should probably sit down,” Snake suggested. “I don’t want to drop you. The hell happened?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Kaz muttered. He made an emphatic gesture with his crutch and waited out the weave and bob of Snake’s chuckle before making his way carefully onto his hand. As soon as he eased his way to a sitting position, Snake curled his fingers up in a protective cage. Kaz manfully resisted the urge to cling to one of them as he rose into the air.

It was R&D, of-fucking-course. “Wow!” said Emmerich, whose voice was somehow even more annoying with the strange distortion. “It shouldn’t have worked like that at all, but think of the applications…!”

“I’m thinking more about how to get him back to normal,” Snake said. _Thank_ you, Kaz thought. For once he was being sensible.

“Oh, it should wear off in a couple of days,” Emmerich said. He leaned in for a look, eyes weirdly warped through his glasses. Kaz wished fiercely for a gun. “The radiation should decay until it drops below the sustainment threshold, and—“

“Okay,” Snake broke in. “Fine. Can you give him a radio? He’d have to shout pretty loud for us to hear him clearly.”

“Oh, you can just use one of the smaller mics. He should be able to hear us just fine.”

“Thanks.” Snake’s voice was dry, Kaz thought, but it was hard to tell like this. Emmerich’s reactions were of no help, the man was so socially blind that Kaz wouldn’t trust him to successfully navigate a polite purchase of groceries. “C’mon, Kaz, we’ll get you sorted.”

Kaz appreciated the effort, but there was really nothing he could do until he got that radio – he didn’t want to try screaming _thanks!_ at the top of his lungs, especially not in front of Emmerich.

In the end they got Kaz the smallest mic they could find, and a normal in-ear receive unit. They were both still too big, but Kaz could at least hook the mic to his shirt and wear it like a sort of front-facing backpack.

“How the fuck am I supposed to go to the bathroom,” Kaz said as soon as they got the comms up and running.

Snake snorted. He was slouched in Kaz’s office chair, Kaz standing on his desk so that they were almost eye to eye.

“We’ll get you a towel or something,” he said. “It’s not like you haven’t gone in worse conditions.”

“And where the fuck am I gonna sleep? Take a shower?” Kaz ignored him. The last kind of worried him; it would actually be pretty easy for him to drown in any body of water. If Snake suggested the use of a cup for Kaz to take a bath, which would make sense, he actually _could_ lose his balance, hit his head, and die a truly inglorious death.

“You’ll be fine,” Snake said. “I’ll set you up in my quarters.”

“Great,” Kaz griped. “Just what I always wanted.”

*

It actually wasn’t nearly as bad as Kaz expected. They set up a bed made out of tissues and a glasses cleaning cloth, a bucket toilet from a lube bottle cap Snake used for his arm (“I’ve got plenty, we can just throw it out each day”) and a trough-like bathing apparatus from the waterproof casing for Snake’s phantom cigar. The radio receiver sat next to Kaz’s bed.

They even set up a sort of harness for Kaz so that he could accompany Snake without having to be carried in his hand all the time. Ocelot laughed when he saw Kaz hooked to Snake’s shoulder strap, and Kaz vowed revenge; when he got back to normal he’d poison Ocelot’s coffee and gloat.

On the other hand, plenty of things sucked about the situation. Kaz couldn’t do his normal work – the stacks of papers on his desk were taller than him – and being with Snake twenty four hours a day wasn’t exactly a picnic. In deference to Kaz’s condition Snake was as solicitous as he could be, but he wasn’t really one of nature’s gentle souls. So he got on Kaz’s nerves constantly. And since Kaz was maybe the height of his pinky finger, he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

Case in point: “Put me _down,_ boss!”

Snake’s fingers around his naked body were always accompanied by a moment of pants-wetting terror – it’d be so fucking easy for Snake to grab him wrong and tear off his dick or something – that Kaz yelled every time. And like this, he didn’t even have the mic.

“Boss!”

“All right, all right.” Snake placed him gently down by his ‘bed’ and kept his fingers wrapped around his chest until he was sure of his balance. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Kaz hopped over to where he left the mic before taking a bath. “Would it kill you to give me some fucking warning?”

“You’re cute when you yell, Kaz.”

“Fuck you.” Snake was always an asshole, but Kaz had no idea how much until he had no way to fight back. Before he could always at least _attempt_ to punch him, but now any action along those lines would be more than laughable. 

“Yeah?” Snake’s growl of a voice was lower than normal. “You up for that?”

Kaz blinked. Was Snake serious…?

When he turned to look, Snake took a step back and framed his crotch with his prosthetic hand, thumb at the waistband and fingers spread along the vee of his thigh. From this distance it looked only as big as a car, not a small building.

“You’ve got to be joking, Boss.” Kaz was suddenly very aware of his nakedness. “Your dick is bigger than I am.” A fact that Kaz was very aware of, given that Snake liked to walk around his quarters naked after he showered and the table Kaz was set up on was right around waist height.

“Part of the charm.” Snake thumbed open the button of his fly. “C’mon, Kaz, don’t chicken out on me.”

Kaz felt the blood pulse behind his eyes. Only Snake could infuriate him so quickly, and the worst part was that it was working. Kaz _didn’t_ want to chicken out; he’d risen to every challenge Snake put to him, performed exceptionally every time. And sex? Kaz was so much better at sex than Snake that it was insulting he implied otherwise.

“…If you kill me with your dick, I will find a way to come back and rip it off.”

That got him Snake’s rolling chuckle again, with the accompanying buzz of Snake unzipping his fly.

"I promise not to kill you with my dick," Snake said dutifully. He stripped completely out of his on-base fatigues and stepped forward to offer his prosthetic to Kaz. "Okay?"

Kaz was insane. Big Boss _made_ him insane, and he knew it, and he stayed here with him after spending nine years rebuilding his legacy and losing his limbs, so it was obviously too fucking late for him, wasn't it. He heaved a whole body sigh, strapped on his leg, and wobbled his way over to Snake's hand.

"No mic?"

"Nowhere to put it!" Kaz yelled. Just like riding in a helicopter, if the helicopter was silent and he would ever helo transport with no clothes on. (Well, all right, maybe he'd done that once or twice with Snake. But never _full_ nudity.)

"I'll be listening," Snake assured him. Bizarrely, it did make Kaz feel better. Even the knowledge that Snake probably wouldn't really care if Kaz protested didn't dampen the warmth.

Out of the two of them, Snake was the hairy one. Kaz had a fine golden fuzz down the center of his chest to his belly but he'd inherited sparse body hair from his mother's side. Meanwhile the high t-shirt collar of the Diamond Dog uniform barely contained the dark curls that sprang from Snake's skin from collarbones to ankles: it was practically a pelt. As Snake pulled up a pillow and sat on the bed with his back to the headboard, then settled his hand palm-up on his thigh, Kaz surveyed the landscape. Geez. He would never look at Snake the same way again.

And it was some view. Kaz wasn't sure if he should classify it as inspiring or horrifying as Snake licked his palm and grasped his half-hard cock, giving it a couple of leisurely pulls. The ridges of his knuckles swept past Kaz's eyes like the windows on a moving train. 

"You gonna join me?" Snake ticked the thumb of his prosthetic so it barely brushed Kaz's chest. Kaz held his breath so he didn't flinch.

He had never really paid too much attention to Snake's mechanical limb. It felt too much like a betrayal to his own principles, his commitment to live with the remembrance of what he'd lost. Now he couldn't help but notice every screw and joint, the seams where the grip pads of the fingers gave way to matte metal. Snake nudged him again, enough pressure to be painful as it caught on the skin of his pectoral and nipple; he couldn't control the full body wince. Snake pulled back his finger and chuckled again.

"Enjoying yourself, huh?"

Kaz yelped and curled his knees in as that thumb descended toward his groin. He could feel the heat rising in his face and not for the first time cursed his light complexion and active blush reflex. Snake tapped him lightly on the shin and laughed.

"Relax, I won't tear it off."

Kaz uncurled and raised his fist in an 'up yours' gesture. He glanced down; of course, he was hard.

When he turned his face away, he saw that Snake was hard too. Shit, like this the veins looked as thick as tree roots, pulsing under the skin; if Kaz breathed in deep he could already smell musk and the faintly metallic tang of precum.

His fingers had somehow found their way to his hip and were stroking at the sensitive skin there.

Snake fisted himself again. This time when he brought his hand back down his thumb trailed a wet path along the side of his cock, showing off for Kaz; he swiped it around and left it gleaming just there at the bottom edge of Kaz's view.

Kaz bit his lip. Okay, so it was kind of terrifying, but kind of hot, too. That described a lot of Kaz’s encounters with Snake. What was one more? He wrapped his hand around his own erection and stroked.

“There you go.” All the fingers of Snake’s prosthetic moved back at once, a tic like the first opening jerk of a pincer. Kaz twitched and accidentally caught the head of his dick with his palm. His pained noise was overpowered by Snake’s rumbling voice. “Ready for more?”

“What the—BOSS!” 

Snake paused, his hand hovering over his groin, poised to tilt Kaz forward. “Yeah?”

Kaz waved frantically, but carefully. It was hopefully enough to convey his complete and utter feeling of _what the fuck_.

Snake sighed. “I though you said you were up for this, Kaz?”

 _For being poured onto your dick like goddamn honey?_ Kaz waved again.

“Kaz.” Now the disappointment was heavy enough in Snake’s tone that Kaz could hear it.

The ‘fuck you’ gesture again. Shit, his arm was getting more a workout now than it would if he just jerked off.

“I’ll owe you one,” Snake offered. “Whatever _you_ want, next time.”

Kaz paused. That was actually pretty tempting, and Snake knew it, the bastard. The times that Snake allowed Kaz to take the lead in bed were few and far between.

…Fine. They’d come this far. Kaz lay back in surrender, arm and legs spread, ready. He had a strangely angled view for how Snake’s beard moved as he grinned, the flash of white teeth, the crinkles of his eyes as they scrunched up with genuine good humor. That helped make it worth it too; Snake rarely smiled these days.

Kaz had to squint his eyes shut as he was tipped. It was a little like being thrown out of a truck bed, but much gentler. He landed feet first and smacked his cheek into Snake’s skin.

“Shit,” Snake swore, and Kaz clutched wildly as he jerked. “Fuck, you weigh more than I thought you did.”

Kaz checked out his position. He was at the base, feet in the soft skin above Snake’s balls, hair up to his knees. (Good to know he wasn’t losing his touch and that estimate turned out right.) Snake’s hand hovered behind him, ready to catch him if he fell. (Good to know Snake was keeping his word about that, too.)

In front of him—

As Snake’s flesh hand came up over him, he pressed closer in an instinctive bid for shelter. It turned out be unnecessary: Snake was jerking himself close to the head, short sharp movements with just his first three fingers. Each pull tugged the skin Kaz clung to, pulling him up onto his toes, and his ring and pinky fingers swept past Kaz close enough he could feel the breeze as they passed by.

“The fuck is wrong with me,” Kaz muttered. He was embarrassingly hard.

As Snake moved, all the parts Kaz touched got warmer. He could even start to feel the pulse throb in the big vein that ran up the underside; Kaz was pressed up against it from chest to knees. It beat in a rhythm he found himself following, hips rocking instinctively forward with each heavy vibration.

And then Snake let go, nearly pitching Kaz off his feet. If Snake’s prosthetic hand wasn’t there to brace him he would definitely have fallen over. But that wasn’t what occupied his attention: Snake, that _complete asshole_ , had done it so a thick string of precum dislodged from the head and slid down the shaft.

Kaz shivered. Snake actually rubbed his dick over him, just sliding over his palm like he normally would except with Kaz lying there instead. It was heavy, nearly suffocating. When Kaz gasped in a breath it smelled overwhelmingly of Snake’s come.

He was so fucking hard.

Snake held Kaz there long enough to make black spots swim in front of his eyes. He opened his mouth and a thin string of Snake’s precum stretched between his lips and snapped on his tongue.

“Fuck,” Kaz groaned. His front was cold. He touched his chest with his palm and shivered at how it felt, wet but already starting to dry and stick. “Boss…”

“Touch yourself,” Snake said. “I want to see you jerk off.”

Kaz bit his lip. There really wasn’t anything he could do but obey. The skin of his shaft was a sticky too, uncomfortable when he moved, until he spat on his palm and rubbed it in. He palmed the head and slicked a little of the moisture down.

Snake wasn’t just sitting idle. Wet sounds squelched in the air outside of Kaz’ field of view; if he tilted his head to the right, he could see the red head of Snake’s cock bob gently out of the corner of his eye down past his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and pulled harder, faster, gripped tighter.

“C’mon, Kaz,” Snake rumbled. “Let it go.”

Kaz whined out a thin noise of frustrated rage. Could Snake not just let him jerk off in _peace_ —

Snake’s mechanical thumb came down again, still lightly coated with fluid, and rubbed bruisingly over Kaz’s chest. God, it hurt – he arched – but it also jolted his nipples in a blazing line down to his cock – he writhed – and that was enough to push him over the edge.

“Hah,” Snake breathed. “Nice one, Kaz.”

Kaz closed his eyes through the aftershocks, sucking harshly on his lower lip.

“You look good like this,” Snake said. It was the only warning Kaz had before Snake moved his finger again, this time to nudge his legs further apart. His eyes opened just into time to see Snake position himself.

Even in this, Snake was utterly controlled. Semen struck Kaz in hot lines over his chest, his hips, his legs, even his feet: but not his face, preventing the completely unattractive chance of suffocation. Snake nudged the huge blunt tip of his cock at the join of Kaz’s legs – Kaz’s breath caught, a jolt terror flushing adrenaline bright through his body – but nothing more.

Kaz’s face burned. He lay panting in a literal puddle of Snake’s come, helpless, for—what? Snake’s goddamn domination complex? His amusement? And worst of all, Kaz allowed it. He _enjoyed_ it. Enjoyed being used for Snake’s pleasure. Enjoyed being convinced.

Enjoyed the heady knowledge that he and he alone commanded Snake’s attention, at least for a little while.

Snake raised his hand to eye level.

“You alive, Kaz?”

Kaz contemplated not answering, but it would probably be more trouble than it was worth. He raised his forearm in a half-hearted wave, grimacing at the feel of thick liquid rolling over his skin.

“Hm.” Snake eyed him for a moment longer. “You need another bath.”

That was enough for Kaz to prop himself up on his arm and glare. _And whose fault is that?_

Snake grinned at him.

“I’ll go fill up your tub.”

**Author's Note:**

> **epilogue:**
> 
> “Nice try,” Ocelot drawled. He cocked his hip insouciantly and raised his coffee mug as Kaz looked up. “But I could smell the paraldehyde.”
> 
> Kaz gave him the finger.


End file.
